Winter
by aimlessly wandering
Summary: Breaking Dawn never happened, Sam's dead, Jacob's pack leader, and there's a new vampire in Forks. What could possibly go wrong? Please R&R. Rated T for language
1. Preview & Background

OH KAY!

This is my first full-length story. I started it before Breaking Dawn, and after that massacre (actually, I kind of wish it had been a massacre, it would've been better that way...oooh, I'm cynical today) I kind of went cold turkey on Twilight and forgot about this thing. But here it is in any event. Yeah, so if this story sucks, tell me, be as harsh as you want, but do me the courtesy of being constructively harsh.

Oh, and seeing as I started this before Breaking Dawn, it follows a totally different story.

BD my version: Bella and Edward are married (duh), right afterwards Volturi/Denali alliance come to try and take down the wolves. Cullens once again team up with the pack, sans Jake (obviously Bella's in the background throwing a fit cause Edward actually cares about her soul in my version and refuses to change her, oh and doesn't sleep with her while human). Sam's killed in the fight (more of a tussle really, seeing as a full on fight with the Volturi would result in a slaughter), along with Rosalie (tear, except not really), and Jacob arrives back in Forks just a tad too late, and due to the lack of a pack leader, is forced into that spot he never wanted in the first place. Oh, and by the time he got back the Cullens (including Bella) had left (as had the Volturi, I don't know how and I don't know why, I never really cared to figure it out).

The curtains open 1 year later in Forks.


	2. Chapter 1: Snow

Disclaimer: I own nothing here, it's all property of Stephenie Meyer.

******************

Chapter 1: Snow

_Crunch._

There it was again. The reason we were all out here in this blizzard.

_Crunch._

The noise was undetectable to human ears, but then, we weren't entirely human.

_Crunch._

Still, it was almost imperceptible even to us, but it was all we needed.

_Crunch._

All we needed after a little more than a year since "hunting" as a pack was the soft sound of a foot breaking through the ice-covered snow.

_Crunch._

A little over a year since…

_Crunch._

Damn it! We could hear it and every once and awhile we'd catch its scent, just a trace of it. We kept missing the stupid thing though.

_We caught the scent again, this time on the north side of the forest_, Leah's almost harsh "voice" caught my attention.

_Stay to the north_, I commanded, _we'll come up from the south. Jared, bring your group from the west, we can't miss this time._

_Got it_, Leah and Jared chorused.

It was too familiar. All of it was way too much like before, with the red head. Before when I was fighting for Bella.

I was jerked out of my own thoughts by an abrupt, _Jake, focus, _from Quil.

_Sorry, I just…_

_And would you stop apologizing?_

He was right, I did need to focus, and stop saying sorry. It wasn't fitting for the "Alpha" to apologize, even if I never asked for that title.

_I thought Quil told you to focus,_ inquired Embry's quiet voice.

Right, I had more pressing matters to deal with than my stupid title.

Just as I thought that, a familiar, almost nauseating, odor filled my nose and I could feel the adrenaline start to flow in my veins. Even after sixteen months it was still like being hit in the face with a shovel, meeting the scent of a bloodsucker, a leech.


	3. Chapter 2: Blizzard

Yo, author person here! I don't know if anyone actually reads this thing, but if you do, please make yourself known with a review! The only reason I post anything on fan fiction is to improve my writing, so feedback is much appreciated. I'd be more than happy to return the favor too. : D

No reviews and I'll assume no one reads this and I'll discontinue it. I don't mean to sound obnoxious, but it's not worth my time if the story's that bad.

Oh, and everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, except for the one person at the end of the chapter. That one's my own invention.

***************************

Chapter 2: Blizzard

The scent was getting stronger and we were catching up to the parasite, wherever it was.

Why though? Why now? Why Forks? It'd been so long since the… Cullens left. All eight of them. More than a year since any vampire had been in the area. So why? What could they possibly want? What the hell is in Forks, aside from a pack of dead bored teenage werewolves?

It hit me then. I realized where we were going. This was a direct path to…

_Are you sure,_ asked Brady, the youngest in the pack.

_Oh wow! You're totally right! We're headed straight for the Cullen's house! _Seth was always over-excited. The kid still hadn't grown up much, even after more than a year of being a werewolf.

A nervous Embry cut in. _You don't think one of them is upset about the treaty?_

_No, the scent is completely unfamiliar_, I snapped.

_Well Jacob, there is __**one**__ Cullen leech we've never crossed paths with_, sneered Leah.

I was about to command her to shut up, but I couldn't bring myself to do it, not when she was right.

_Get over it Jacob! She's gone, as good as dead, worse even._ An image of Bella, but not my Bella, swam into my mind. It was the same picture I dreamed about almost every night. She was cold, frozen. Dead, and not in the natural way.

_Would you shut up Leah_, was the unanimous request of the pack.

_He's got to get over her some day. In fact I'm the only one being proactive about the whole thing,_ she fought back.

_You're such a hypocrite,_ burst out Quil.

_Don't you dare, you_—

I was beginning to get tired of their arguing, _Can it, both of you. We're getting close; we need to focus._

Throughout the discussion of my love life, or lack there of, the blizzard had let up. Quil, Embry, and I'd been gaining on the intruder, and closing in on their destination.

Not one of us hesitated in crossing what had been the boundary line. We'd assumed that the treaty was broken long ago.

As we burst through the trees into the snow topped mansion's yard, we were almost overwhelmed by the sickly sweet scent, although it was definitely from only one bloodsucker. It was just us three for now; Leah and Jared's groups would take longer getting there, they had an entire forest to get through.

We slowed down, wary of being caught off-guard by an attack from behind one of the half dozen trees dotting the yard. We stuck close to one another. We weren't really worried; it would have been easy enough for the three of us to get rid of a lone vampire. That is, assuming the thing didn't have extra abilities.

_Oh God_, scowled Embry,_ I hope it doesn't._

_Are you kidding? That would make it so much more interesting!_ Quil was always eager to fight. If I was being honest, so was I, and after a year it would feel great to be able to use our own abilities. Great, as long as it wasn't a particular female vampire I had to use them on.

The front of the huge house came into view. Standing just in front of the steps leading up to the porch, her back to us, was the bloodsucker we'd been trailing all day. A bloodsucker with light brown hair. I almost sighed with relief. I was about to break into a run and go for the kill when it happened.

She turned around and our eyes met.

I couldn't breath. My stomach clenched. My heart felt like it was trying to burst through my chest, and my only thought was,

_Shit._


	4. Chapter 3: Storm

So here's chapter three, which surprisingly enough, I kind of like. This is also one last plea for reviews. If someone out there is actually reading this, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE find it in your heart and leave a review. It can be one word long, "good" "bad," I really don't care, just give me something!

Thanks

Still don't own any of this except the plot and one character, the rest is Stephenie Meyer.

****************************

Chapter 3: Storm

_What the hell? You've got to be joking Jacob,_ the small gray wolf was shrieking in her mind as she bounded out of the forest towards me. Snarling, I might add.

As she lunged at my throat and we went tumbling to the ground I was half-aware of a soft voice, a real voice, somewhere saying,

"What on Earth…?"

When I managed to fling Leah off of me (it didn't take that long considering the difference in our sizes) I realized the entire pack was staring open-mouthed at me. For a moment it was absolutely silent, even in "our" mind. I stole a glance at the vampire on the porch. In the second that I had to take in her expression she seemed uneasy, to say the least. Against all logic I began to worry about her, and that was when all hell broke loose in the pack mind.

_Is it even possible_? Embry was always quick to panic. This time I guess he had good reason.

_It's gotta be a mistake_, exclaimed Collin, _it's just gotta!_

_No way, no way, no way…_a disbelieving Quil chanted.

About a hundred other thoughts were raining down on me, and I couldn't respond to a single one. Jared's clear "voice" cut through the others after about half a minute.

_Well, assuming it is possible, and that it's not some kind of cosmic screw-up, what do we do now?_

An already pissed off Leah chose to answer this question, _Obviously we kill the leech, then take Jacob to the hospital to make sure he hasn't gone completely insane._

Without being entirely aware of the reason, my heart stopped at her suggestion.

_NO! _I roared in my, or our, head, _Nobody touches her! That's an order._

Before Leah could come up with a counter argument, I continued,

_She's got golden eyes in case you didn't notice, so I'm pretty sure she won't go massacre the town_, a few pack members turned their heads to confirm my statement and were met with wide, obviously frightened eyes. Tension was rolling off of…well, her.

_You mean the __**bloodsucker**__,_ Leah jabbed._ So Jacob, what do you propose we do now? Since we can't kill her, like we're supposed to, should we throw her a welcome party?_

_Uhhh…_I was stuck. I had no idea what to do; I just knew that nobody could hurt her. Lucky for me, at that moment a plan presented itself.

"Excuse me," the same soft voice from earlier called. It was…gentle.

_I'm going to be sick_, Leah responded to what should've been my private thoughts.

"But," the voice continued as though it hadn't been interrupted, because as far as it knew, it hadn't, "which of you is Jacob Black?"

Every head in the pack turned towards me in shock. Ten wolves thought at the same time, _Do you know her?_

"You see, I have something for you."

For the second time that day there was complete silence. After a few seconds of confusion, the girl cut in again.

"It's from Bella."

My mind began racing at her words. This lee-…woman…girl…person, knew Bella. How? And what was Bella trying to send me? My mind wandered to the small wolf I'd carved for her before she graduated. That was it, she was sending me a message, telling me that I had nothing to do with her anymore. A now familiar wrenching sensation pulled at my heart.

_Well_, prompted Embry, _are you going to take it?_

_What's he supposed to do you nitwit,_ jeered Leah. _Change into a human and risk being sucked dry just to get something from some stupid girl who left him? Yeah, that sounds real smart!_

Fed up with Leah, and feeling slightly reckless, I responded, _Actually, I think that's exactly what I'll do._

_What!? You idiot Jacob!_ The small gray wolf was screaming at me.

_Well, it looks like it's official_, growled Paul, who'd been uncharacteristically silent until then, _Jake's finally gone off the deep end._

_Wait, Jake—_ Embry tried to argue, but I was already in the forest phasing back. No need to show her that much of myself that quickly. I grinned thinking that it would probably give the poor thing a heart attack, before remembering that was impossible.

Once I was somewhat clothed I marveled at the stupidity of what I was about to do.

_Well, my life just got a lot more complicated..._


End file.
